1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to device configuration. In particular, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to configuring a network aggregation device in a network.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Aggregation devices are in widespread use in networks such as service provider networks. The role of a network aggregation device is essentially that of a multiplexer. In one direction into the service provider network (sometimes referred to as the ‘north’ direction), a network aggregation device combines traffic from several interfaces onto a single, higher-capacity interface, which reduces the number of physical ports occupied on a device located towards the service provider network such as a service provider network edge device (which is usually relatively expensive). In the opposite direction out of the service provider network (sometimes referred to as the ‘south’ direction), a network aggregation device demultiplexes traffic onto the correct outgoing interface, for example based on some form of encapsulation such as virtual local area network (VLAN) tag or multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) label. The multiplex/demultiplex rules are very basic, involving only the interface numbers and tags/labels as match criteria. Complex IP forwarding rules are implemented on the service provider network edge device.
A downside is that when one subscriber network edge device needs to send traffic via another subscriber network edge device, the packets get forwarded all the way to the service provider network edge device, where an internet protocol (IP) routing decision is made, then the packet is forwarded back through the network aggregation device to the other subscriber network edge device. This traffic forwarding pattern is sometimes referred to as ‘tromboning’ and should be avoided where possible.